Por simples miradas
by Narcissa Potter-Malfoy
Summary: La guerra terminò y Draco solo quiere dejarla atras, dejar fingir quien no es y termar su último curso de la manera mas normal y tranquila posible, pero al comenzar el curso se da cuenta de algo, alguien cambió tambien y al paracer muy para mejor. Es posible demostrar que con unas simples miradas se puede olvidar el odio mutuo de tantos años y dar otra oportunidad? Slash Drarry
1. Cáp1 Vistazos de medianoche y almuerzos

Advertencias: lo primero este es un ¡Slash! Para los que no lo saben, son relaciones ¡chico/chico! No tomo en cuenta muuuuchas cosas como por ejemplo el último libro. Tendrá algunas similitudes, pero tendrá muchas cosas diferentes.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB. Para lastima mía, ya que si fueran míos de seguro que Harry y Draco terminarían más que enamorados el uno del otro

Aclaración: hace muuuuchos años escribí este fic y jamas lo terminé, ahora releyendolo decidi volver a subirlo pero con algunos cambios. Y ahora si que si terminarlo.

 **Cáp.1 Vistazos de medianoche y almuerzos reveladores.**

-H&D-

Era una noche bastante tranquila, de esas que muestran los últimos coletazos del verano, calurosa y hermosamente despejada, especial para recostarse y perderse en los pensamientos. O al menos eso pensaba cierto rubio, mientras disfrutaba de la agradable brisa nocturna.

 _Flash back_

 _Draco se encuentra en la mansión Malfoy, mirando el techo de su habitación cuando escucha unos suaves golpes en su puerta. - Adelante - dice, sin sentir realmente las ganas de hablar con alguien._

 _Narcissa entra a la habitación con aire preocupado – Dragón, tienes que salir de la habitación en algún momento. No puede ser que estés todo el día acá, además ya se está haciendo tiempo de que vamos a comprar las cosas para el colegio, es tu último año y debería ser el mejor. —_

 _Draco suspira quedadamente, mientras piensa en la mejor respuesta para su madre - Lo se madre, es solo que no me siento con ánimos—_

 _¿Pero dragón que es lo que te pasa? Pregunta Narcisa preocupada por su hijo – este debería ser de verdad uno de los mejores años, sobre todo porque ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por ese loco de Voldemort – pronunciando el nombre con un pequeño temblor en la voz- tu quedaste al margen de todo lo que pasó y nuestras lealtades reales quedaron demostradas finalmente-_

 _-Lo se madre, es solo que, no lo sé, ahora todo será diferente, ya no tengo que fingir ser alguien que realmente no soy y creo que me asusta un poco, ya no hay una excusa real para que nadie me soporte ¿qué pasa si de verdad no le agrado a nadie más que a mis Sly's? - termina Draco, realmente apesadumbrado._

 _End Flash back_

Todo estaba en perfecta calma, hasta que se escucha un ruido y esa silenciosa paz en la que se encontraba envuelto se rompe, ante esto, Draco decide esconderse, después de todo, se podría tratar de un profesor y no quería comenzar el año castigado, no después de todo lo que pasó para estar ahí, era su último año en Hogwarts y quería por fin poder disfrutar.

Sigue escuchando ruidos, que, en realidad, pasos acercándose lentamente hasta donde él se encontraba, hasta que la nada aparece una figura.

\- ¿Qué demonios? - se pregunta Draco, mirando con detenimiento a la figura, para después darse cuenta de que era un alumno y no cualquiera, sino que era nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter

-"wooow, pero, ¿de dónde salió? Dm… de seguro debe tener una capa de invisibilidad." -pensó el rubio y efectivamente así era. Harry que, al parecer, no se había percatado de la presencia del rubio, de un momento a otro comenzó a desvestirse, hasta quedar en lindo traje de baño negro, algo ceñido al cuerpo, luego, se sienta a las horillas del lago.

-"No pensara entrar en el agua... no con el calamar gigante hay...está bien que este loco y que tenga calor, pero no creo que sea para tanto, todos sabemos que es el chico que vivió y todo eso, pero por favor, ¡que no lo haga!" -pensó Draco un poco alarmado.

Pero aparentemente el calor había vencido al pelinegro, ya que, de un movimiento se zambulló en el agua, pero solo por un instante, en el cual el rubio no se atrevía ni a respirar de lo nervioso que estaba, ya que salió al segundo después, con el cuerpo todo mojado, para agrado de cierto rubio.

-"uff… menos mal, ya pensaba que tendría que sacarlo yo"- Pensó Draco, hasta que otros pensamientos vinieron a su cabeza mientras se concentraba en el cuerpo de Harry -"mmm a Potter le ha hecho bien el Quidditch y todos los entrenamientos por los que tuvo que pasar"- pensó Draco, para luego reprenderse mentalmente por ese comentario- "que estupideces estoy pensando ¡es Potter por Merlín!"- un Potter muy bueno, pero Potter, al fin y al cabo.

Pero Draco tenía razón al pensar eso, ya que de verdad todo el entrenamiento le había hecho bien a Harry, ya que este tenía el cuerpo muy bien formado, musculoso y fibroso, pero sin exagerar, resaltando algunos huesos en los lugares justos, había crecido varios centímetros, y su piel mostraba un bronceado que a lo suficientemente perfecto como para que cualquier chica o chico cayera rendido a sus pies.

Después de unos momentos de disfrutar la tibia brisa sobre su piel, en el cual Harry se queda sentado a las orillas del lago, este finalmente se levanta, toma sus ropas y se va en dirección al castillo, probablemente a su habitación, dejando a un pobre Draco desorientado y pensativo. Después de un momento este hace lo mismo que el chico dorado y también se dirige a su habitación.

Mientras tanto camino a la torre de Gryffindor, Harry volvía a su habitación después de un pequeño chapuzón en el lago, pensando en lo que acababa de hacer -"debo estar loco como para hace eso" -se dijo a si mismo Harry pensando en lo que habría pasado si el calamar lo hubiera pescado, cosa que gracias a Merlín no paso.-"pero bueno no pasó nada y logre refrescarme un poco, además, de algo que me sirva ser el puto niño que vivió y haber aprendido a defenderme, algunas locuras merezco que se me concedan."-

Después de un rato se metió en su cama, mientras que se arropaba solo con las sabanas, luego se quedó pensando en esa extraña sensación que tuvo en el lago como si alguien o algo lo miraran - "bueno será mi imaginación "-se dijo Harry y así mismos se quedó dormido

Mientras tanto, en las mazmorras, un Slytherin se tendía sobre su cama pensando en cierto pelinegro de muy buen cuerpo, pero al darse cuenta de eso, intento desviar los pensamientos hacia otro lado, mientras se pateaba mentalmente.

-"Por Morgana es Potter, como se me ocurre pensar en estas cosas, sobre todo con él, pero si algo es cierto es que tiene un cuerpo, pero no importa, porque es Potter, me detesta y no tendría que pensar así de él"- Y con este último pensamiento se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo

-Harry despierta, vamos a llegar tarde a pociones- Le dijo Ron

No hubo respuesta del pelinegro

\- ¡Harry! - le grito Ron

Y ante este grito SI abrió los ojos y por fin reaccionó, se dio cuenta de la situación y de que era muy tarde, así que se levantó y vistió lo más rápido que pudo, mientras su amigo hacia lo mismo

\- ¿Por qué no me despertaste antes? -le exijo a Ron

-Yo te he intentado despertar por los últimos 10 minutos y tu ni respuesta -le dijo con enojo Ron

-Ha bueno, disculpa- se disculpó Harry muy apenado

-Está bien, pero apúrate, que vamos a llegar demasiado tarde- le apremio Ron

Y si corrieron hasta las mazmorras y llegaron a estas justo unos segundos antes de que llegara Snape, se sentaron lo más rápido y es silencio que pudieron mientras esperaban a que comenzara la clase.

-Días...-saludo Snape con desdén -Antes de partir la clase de hoy y el curso, tengo que algo que decirles- dijo Snape en un tanto molesto -Lo que pasa, es que el director ordeno que desde ahora y para todo el año ustedes trabajaran en parejas, pensando que así muchos de ustedes se llevarían mejor y comenzaría esa tontería de la inclusión entre casas, ahora que todo ha terminado- dijo Snape mirando a cierto Gryffindor.

Se escuchó un murmullo por todo el salón, hasta que Snape se dispuso a hablar otra vez

-Bueno, él también ha asignado a las parejas, así que cuando yo las nombre, no quiero escuchar ningún reclamo y se van a sentar con su pareja enseguida, ¿entendido? - terminó Snape, más en tono de amenaza que de otra cosa.

-Si señor- se escuchó en todo el salón, aunque eso sí, un si bien desganado.

-La primera pareja es: Zabini y Wesley, segunda: Parkinson y Granger tercera Longbottom y Nott- así siguió, hasta que llego a Malfoy -Y por último Malfoy y... Potter- dijo con una rara combinación de delicia y a la vez preocupación en la voz. Después de todo, seguía teniéndole tirria a Harry y Draco no solo era su alumno favorito, sino que también su ahijado.

Harry no lo podía creer, el trabajar con Malfoy todo un año juntos de seguro que iba a ser un infierno, bueno por lo menos no sería en todas las materias pensó Harry, solo para golpearse mentalmente, era el, claro que todo tenía que ir en contra de él.

-Ha se me olvidaba – continuo Snape - esto es para todas las clases que Gryffindor y Slytherin tengan juntos, ya después en sus próximas clases se les asignara sus compañeros de las otras casa-

Ahora sí que Harry se quería morir, no lo podía cree, definitivamente ese año iba a ser una pesadilla y el que pensaba que por fin podría tener un año agradable y normal.

Harry al ver que Draco no se movía, se fue a sentar al puesto de este, que para desgracias de Harry estaba en primera fila -Te demoraste- le dijo Draco a Harry cuando este llego a su lado.

Harry solo lo miraba con intenso odio, mientras se preguntaba a qué deidad habría ofendido en su vida anterior para merecer tantos castigos.

-Bueno, ya que todos están con sus parejas, esta es la poción que tienen que elaborar- dijo Snape, para luego mágicamente hacer aparecer unas letras en el pizarrón.

-Yo voy por los ingredientes- dijo Harry viendo como Ron y Hermione hacían lo mismo. Y así se fue a encontrar con sus amigos.

-Harry te compadezco, te toco la peor parte - le dijo Ron.

-No le digas eso, como sabes si es que has termina conociendo mejor a Malfoy, en vez de sacarse las cabezas entre los dos - le regaño Hermione.

-No se Herm, para mi es más la segunda opción, ya que ya quiero sacarle la cabeza - sentencio Harry.

-Bueno lo importante aquí es que te tienes que contener Harry, recuerda que Malfoy es el favorito de Snape, así que no le puedes hacer nada en frente de el -le aconsejo Hermione.

-Bueno lo intentare - y diciendo esto, Harry se fue con los ingredientes en las manos.

-Te demoraste demasiado-le gruño Draco ya que notaba la hostilidad de Harry hacia él, no podía evitar devolverla, era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado, aunque se reprendió mentalmente. – "recuerda Draco, tienes que comenzar a mostrarte tal cual eres"- pensó Draco.

-Lo lamento su realeza, la próxima vez no será así- dijo en tono sarcástico Harry

Y más o menos así transcurrió la clase, sin ningún altercado, gracias a Merlín

-Uff, menos mal que termino la clase- dijo Harry

\- ¿Por qué?, peleaste mucho con el hurón - pregunta Ron

-No en realidad, él estaba más concentrado en hacer la poción que en molestarme - declaró Harry

\- ¿quién lo iba a pensar? Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, estando juntos toda una clase y sin pelear, se nota que han madurado algo, o tal vez será que a él si le gusta pociones -se burló Hermione

-Oye, tú eras la que más me decía que no peleara con él, que me calmara - respondió Harry - además tienes razón, ya que pociones es su materia favorita - termino Harry

\- ¿Y tú como sabes eso? - le pregunto Hermione levantando una ceja

-No lo sé, creo que lo escuche o algo así, además es una serpiente y a todas le encanta pociones ¿o no? - Harry se salvó y de verdad no sabía cómo el mismo tenía esa información, debió haberla escuchado en algún lado

-Pues no, no todas las serpientes, ya que en lo que me consta, Panay Parkinson, es una negada en pociones, no sabe nada de nada- dice Hermione con un toque de frustración en la voz

Draco se encontraba en el gran comedor para el almuerzo, estaba en medio de sus 3 amigos, Blaise, Pansy y Theo mientras ellos se enfrascaban en una conversación sobre lo loco que estaba Dumbledore por hacerlos trabajar en parejas. Pero Draco no le ponía atención, ya que se encontraba muy ocupado mirando a cierto pelinegro

-"Potter volvió muy bien este año, la verdad el sol le ha sentado muy bien..."-pero de repente siente unos hermosos ojos verde chocar con los suyos, pero se vio imposibilitado para voltear la mirada, lo cual fue toda una suerte ya que pudo ver como al dueño de eso ojos, se le formaba un lindo tono carmesí en las mejillas.

\- ¿Que tantas miras al trío dorado Draco? ¿o es que te gusta alguno de ellos? - dijo Theo con una ceja alzada

-Yo encuentro que Wesley está muy bien - agrego distraído Blaise

-Tú y tus gustos Blaise, ¿quién lo diría? tú y la comadreja - y con este comentario Draco logro poner rojo a Blaise

-Ya no cambies el tema Draco, ¿a quién mirabas tanto del trío dorado? -pregunta Theo

-Bueno la verdad es que eso a ustedes no les interesa, así que agradecería que se quedaran callados y no se metan en mis asuntos - y con eso Draco se levantó y se fue

-Y a este ¿qué bicho le pico? - pregunto Pansy

-No sé, tal vez lo pillamos en algo y no quería que fuera así – dijo Theo

-Pero ¿cómo qué? -pregunto Blaise nuevamente

-No sé, pero tenemos que averiguarlo- dijo Pansy con una sonrisilla en su rostro

-SIP, eso está claro-termino Blaise

De repente Harry siente una insistente mirada fija en él, así que levanta la mirada y grande fue su sorpresa cuando se encuentra con unos ojos grises, unos sorprendentemente hermosos, aunque lo que más le sorprendió es que no mostraban esa mirada gélida de siempre, sino una mirada más cálida, diferente a todas las miradas que ha percibido del rubio hacia su persona, lamentablemente o de un momento a otro esos hermosos ojos grises desvían la mirada y la persona que los posee se le tiñeron de rojo sus mejillas, cuando su amigo Nott le dijo algo que al parecer no solo lo avergonzó sino que también lo enojo, ya que, salió del gran comedor muy rápido.

Harry se encontraba preguntando de que había pasado cuando de repente una voz lo saca de sus pensamientos - - ¿Que pasa Harry? ¿A quién estas mirando, es una chica?, que digo tiene que ser una chica que te gusta para que te hayas sonrojado de esa manera -le dice Ron

\- sonrojado?, yo no estoy sonrojado - niega Harry

-Si lo estas - le asegura Hermione- y si no me crees mírate en este espejo-le dijo, por último, pasándole un pequeño espejo a Harry

Era verdad si estaba sonrojado, pero, ¿porque se puso así? y, sobre todo, ¿porque con Malfoy?

Eso no se lo podía explicar y mucho menos se lo iba a explicar a sus amigos, así que opto por lo más fácil y negarlo todo.

-No sé porque me sonrojé, de seguro fue por tus tontas preguntas - eso fue todo lo que dijo Harry antes de pararse he irse, así como había hecho un rubio hace un momento, dejando a sus amigos muy extrañados

Espero de todo corazón que les guste, no tengo beta y estoy algo enferma y llenisima de trabajo, asì que perdón por lo errores cometidos.

besos nos vemos en una semana


	2. Cap2 Nervios y conclusiones

**Cap.2. Nervios y conclusiones**

-H&D-

Ya había pasado una semana de desde la última vez que Draco había interactuado con Potter y la verdad no sabía qué hacer, además, las cosas no estaban saliendo tan bien como a él le gustarían, si bien nadie le gritaba cosas, ni lo hechizaba, podía sentir las miradas de reproche y desconfianza a todas horas y donde fuera, incuso dentro de su propia casa, pero, tenía que intentarlo, por su madre, hizo una promesa y los Malfoy jamás rompen sus promesas.

Flash back

-Dragón, ya es hora – dice Narcissa mientras que con n amor incondicional miraba a su hijo – ¿no quieres llegar tarde a tomar el expreso cierto?

Draco la mira apreciativamente, mientras se despereza- está bien madre, bajaré en unos minutos- después de eso Draco se va al cuarto de baño y se mira largamente en el espejo- solo espero que este año sea diferente- le dice a su reflejo, el cual le devuelve una enigmática sonrisa y le dice – no tienes idea cuanto –

Una vez listo se dirigió al comedor para tener su ultimo desayuno con su madre, Narcissa al verle entrar le sonríe y le insta a sentarse junto a ella.

\- Dragón, tenemos que hablar – le dice, ya un poco más seria – yo sé que va a ser un año difícil para ti, tu padre en Azkaban por todos sus pecados, y todas las cosas que hemos pasado este último par de año, y es por eso que necesito pedirte algo – dice con una triste sonrisa en su rostro – quiero que me prometas que no escucharas nada de lo que digan de ti, ni de tu familia, seguimos siendo Malfoy y tenemos que estar orgullosos de eso, pero Dragón, se vienen tiempos difíciles, y quiero que sepas que cualquier cosa puedes contar conmigo, y sobre todo dragón quiero que seas feliz, por todos los años que no has podido, porque no hay nada que me haría más feliz hijo mío, que verte feliz – termina Narcissa con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

\- lo intentaré madre, te doy mi palabra – dice Draco mientras toma la mano de su madre.

End flash back

Draco, pasa algo? – pregunta Pansy mientras se sienta a su lado

-No Pans, solo pensaba- respondió, mientras seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza la conversación con su madre.

\- está bien no me digas, pero por lo menos vuelve al mundo de los vivos, estamos hablando con Theo que últimamente Blaise le ha dado mucha importancia a Wesley -dijo la chica mirando de reojo al moreno- no sé, algo raro está pasando acá.

\- no lo sé Pansy, supongo que tendremos que hablar con el – dijo Draco- pero más tarde, ahora tenemos que ir a clases de pociones-

-Otra vez pociones, argh, ¿Es que acaso esta semana no se acabará nunca? - pregunta Ron suplicante

-No te quejes, por lo menos no te toco con Pansy, ella no sabe mucho de pociones, será muy linda, pero definitivamente no sirve para esto- le dijo Hermione- en cambio, tú tienes a Zabini, él sabe mucho -

-Si tienes razón, Blaise, en muy amable y sabe mucho de pociones, así que no tengo de que quejarme en cuanto a el – admitió - pero con respecto a Pansy, si, ella sí que es un fastidio - reclamo Ron

\- ¿desde cuándo es Blaise, Ron? -pregunto Harry intrigado por las declaraciones de su amigo.

-Bueno, eso no realmente importante -dijo Ron cuando su cara había alcanzado el color de su cabello de lo rojo que estaba y enseguida agrego -y tú, no he escuchado ni un reclamo sobre Malfoy

-he... es que, no hemos peleado en clases, de hecho, él también es muy bueno en pociones, así que me sirve de mucho y sobretodo como las parejas obtienen la misma nota, Snape no me puede calificar mal, ya que también estaría calificando mal a su querido Draco -termino Harry

-si tienes razón -dijo por ultimo Ron antes de entrar al salón de pociones

Draco estaba sentado, sumergido en sus pensamientos, con una imagen deambulante en ellos, la imagen de cierto pelinegro, ya que, desde hace unos días, en el lago, no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza y de verdad no tenía idea del porqué de esto.

\- Buenos días Malfoy-saluda Harry sentándose junto a el

-Buenos días Potter- contesto Draco, saliendo de su pequeña ensoñación. Para momentos después de eso, quedar los 2 algo extrañados, por el hecho de que ninguno de los dos fue hiriente o algo por el estilo con el otro, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos le dio mayor importancia, de hecho, estuvieron agradecidos por este gesto de ambos, pero sin saber por qué.

Después de unos minutos entro Snape y dio las indicaciones para la poción de esta vez - Bueno la poción de hoy sirve para reparar huesos rotos, por lo tanto, es más complicada, así que, quiero que pongan mucha atención al prepararla -dijo Snape- Haha… y se me olvidaba, para la próxima clase quiero un informe sobre como prepararon la poción y los beneficios que trae -termino Snape

Y así todos empezaron a trabajar, y para sorpresa de Harry, Draco se ofreció para ir a buscar los ingredientes

-Bueno Potter, tu corta y yo preparo la poción, pero ten mucho cuidado, ya que todo tiene que ser exacto – exclamo Draco- Ah y mientras yo la preparo, sería bueno que tomaras apuntes del como la preparé, para el trabajo- le dijo Draco a Harry

-Está bien- acepto Harry extrañamente sin protestar- ah y también tenemos que ver donde y cuando nos vamos a reunir para hacer el informe de Snape -agrego Harry

-Bueno… hehe… ¿qué te parece el sábado, a las 3 de la tarde, en la biblioteca? - sugirió Draco

-Hee… está bien, el sábado será- acepto Harry

-ok Potter, pero ahora, empieza a cortar que no nos podemos demorar demasiado en eso, hay mucho que hacer -termino Draco

Así trascurrió toda la clase sin ningún altercado mayor. Cuando de repente sonó el timbre

-Adiós Malfoy, nos vemos el sábado- se despidió Harry

-Adiós… Y se puntual, no quiero tener que estar esperando a que llegues- le exigió Draco mientras se despedía y Harry se iba con sus amigos juntos al gran comedor.

-H&D-

-Ha ha hah, por fin viernes - dijo Ron cuando llegaron al gran comedor

-Si ahora por fin, ya no más pociones hasta el lunes -dijo Hermione

Y por este comentario, sus dos amigos la quedaron mirando, ya que no era común de Hermione que no le gustara alguna clase, de hecho, ella las amaba a todas.

-Bueno es que trabajar con Pansy es muy agotador -se justificó Hermione- ustedes dos tienen mucha suerte de que les haya tocado con Malfoy y Zabini, ellos saben mucho de pociones – se explicó la castaña.

-Sí, es verdad, no tengo de que quejarme- dijo Ron- además, Blaise es muy amable, no como el hurón ese -concluyo Ron

Harry solo guardo silencio, pues de verdad no le molestaba, de hecho, hasta le gustaba, ya que no peleaban en las clases y Malfoy de verdad le podía enseñar muchas cosas, además que, subiría mucho su promedio en pociones, y en esas cavilaciones estaba su mente cuando de repente sube la mirada y ve a Malfoy, este estaba hablando con Greengrass y no supo porque, pero eso le molesto, sobre todo el hecho de que esa vaca de Greengrass intentara llamar su atención. Pero de un momento a otro, esos ¿hermosos? ojos grises, se toparon con los suyos y tal como antes, no tenían ni una pisca de esa expresión arrogante, algo que también pudo notar fue que las mejillas de Malfoy se pusieron un poco rojas, después de un momento Malfoy aparto la mirada, y Harry hizo lo mismos, pero, a pesar de la vergüenza, no podía dejar de lanzarle pequeñas miraditas fugases a Malfoy.

-"Nunca me había dado cuanta Malfoy es muy guapo" -pensó Harry- "pero que estoy pensando es Malfoy y Malfoy NO es guapo, NINGUN chico es guapo"- dijo esto mientras se pateaba mentalmente

Pero una vos es sus adentro le dijo -"y eso que tiene, no por ser un chico Malfoy deja de ser apuesto"…-, -"mmm… bueno eso es verdad " -responde Harry

-H&D-

Estaba en una aburridísima charla con Greengrass, cuando siente que lo estaban observando y cuando sube la mirada, lo hace para encontrarse con unos hermosos ojos verdes y su apuesto dueño que, para su sorpresa, nota que al propietario de eso ojos, al verse descubierto, sus mejillas se tornan de un color carmesí muy hermoso y- "eso estaba pasando con mucha frecuencia también"- pensó extrañado

\- ¿Qué pasa Drakito?, ¿a quién ves? - pregunta Greengrass

\- Greengrass, eso a ti no te importa, y no me vuelvas a llamar así, te lo advierto - le contesta Draco de mala manera.

-bueno no es para que te enojes tampoco- se excusó Greengrass

-bueno que me estabas diciendo- dijo Draco, aunque de verdad solo lo hacía para cambiar el tema de conversación

-lo que te decía era que... - y así siguió Greengrass con su "interesante" conversación mientras, que nuestro hermosos rubio se envuelve en sus propios pensamientos

-H&D-

Se encontraba cierto ojiverde caminando por los extensos jardines de Hogwarts, pensando en los últimos acontecimientos, que se podía decir, eran muy extraños para su gusto. Como, por ejemplo, que cierto rubio Slytherin se haya quedado mirándole tantas veces y, sobre todo, se sorprendía por responderle las miradas, no sabía que estaba pasando últimamente por su cabeza, ¿sería que se estaba volviendo loco? ¿O seria que de verdad le había empezado a interesar cierto rubio?

\- ¡Bueno, eso sí que sería estar loco! - dijo Harry

-Tu, de por sí, ya estas medias locas, Potter- dijo una vos arrastrando cada silaba de la oración

-Qué quieres Malfoy? - pregunto Harry sin voltear, ya que ya conocía muy bien ese tono de voz

Y ciertamente era Draco, pero no estaba solo, sino con su tropa de más cercanos amigos. "Bueno si es que se le podía llamar así", pensó Harry eran 5 en total. El primero por supuesto era Malfoy, Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott y al final los 2 guardaespaldas de Malfoy; Vencen Crabbe, Gregory Goyle

\- ¡Nada, solo respondía a esa interrogante que tenías, ya que para hablar solo hay que estar loco! - Recalco Malfoy y ante este comentario, todos sus amigos rieron

-Bueno ese no es asunto tuyo, así que, por favor, te pido que continúes con tu camino -dijo Harry molesto

-uy… tampoco es para que el león saque sus garras -dijo Malfoy con vos burlona, pero enseguida agrego -está bien, vamos -les ordeno a los otros

\- ¿No encuentras raro que Draco no le haya hecho nada a Potter, teniendo esa oportunidad tan perfecta para atacarlo? - le pregunto Blaise a Theo

-Sí, tienes razón – respondió el otro- quizás esto tiene algo que ver con lo otro en el desayuno-

-Mmm… buen punto, hay que seguir averiguando- dijo Blaise con una mirada conspiradora en esos hermosos ojos

Si de eso no hay duda termino- Theo con la misma mirada que su amigo

-H&D-

Cierta mañana, más bien las 13:15 de la tarde, cierto pelinegro se encontraba pensando en que ponerse para su encuentro con cierto hermoso rubio.

\- ¿Harry, porque te demoras tanto? -Preguntó Ron- apúrate vamos a llegar tarde al almuerzo -le apuró, mientras le rugían las tripas.

-Está bien, ya voy, espérame un momento, piensa que tú ya tuviste el baño por unos 45 minutos antes que yo -dice Harry

-Ya, dime a quien quieres ver -pregunta Ron cuando ve que Harry por fin sale del baño

-A nadie en especial - miente Harry- ¿y tú a quien quieres ver? - pregunta Harry intentando desviar el tema- porque… también te arreglaste mucho

-Bueno después seguimos esta conversación – dice Ron al darse cuenta de que las cosas no estaban saliendo como lo tenía planeado - por ahora vamos a almorzar, que me muero de hambre- termina Ron a quien le gruñían las tripas nuevamente

-Lo mismo digo yo –concluyo Harry

Así llegan al comedor, cuando ya eran las 2 de la tarde, y ya estaban todo sentados y almorzando

\- ¿Por qué se demoraron tanto? - pregunta Hermione

-Pregúntale a Harry, se pasó 45 minutos en el baño –lo acusa Ron

\- ¿Verdad? ¿y eso por qué? -pregunta Hermione levantando una ceja

-No fue tanto y no fue por nada, solo...nada, Herma -le miente Harry- de verdad no fue por nada - vuelve a asegurar Harry al ver que su amiga no quitaba esa mueca de su cara, Pero Harry si sabía porque tanto arreglo, aunque eso sí, no le encontraba la razón para estar tan nervioso, era solo Draco con el que se tendría que encontrar, nadie más, solo Draco... Espera desde cuando es Draco, Malfoy y así se queda.

-Harry ¿en qué piensas? - pregunta Hermione que todavía no sacaba esa expresión, entre interrogativa y que no le creía un bledo a Harry

-No, en nada - vuelve a decir Harry y acto seguido se pone a comer

Los tres amigos terminan de comer, bueno, si es que se puede llamar así a la manera en que Ron y Harry se atragantaban con comida, mientras que, Hermione comía tranquilamente.

\- ¿por qué no vamos al lago? -sugiere Hermione

-Lo lamento no puedo -se disculpa Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo

-Y eso por qué? -pregunta Hermione

-Blaise y yo iremos a la sala de los menesteres a hacer el trabajo-dijo Ron, como que no quiere la cosa

-Si bueno y Dra.…Malfoy y yo iremos a la biblioteca, a hacer el trabajo- también se excusó Harry, mientras su amiga los miraba con las cejas alzadas en incredulidad.

\- ¿Los 2 van a ir a hacer el trabajo? ¿un sábado? ¿Con Slytherin? - Pregunto incrédula Hermione-

-Sí, respondieron al unísono sus amigos, mientras arrancaban los más rápido posible, para evitar futuros interrogatorios. Y así lo dos amigos se pararon y fueron cada uno a su punto de encuentro con los Sly's o según Hermione, siempre tan rápida de mente, aunque sus amigos no se dieran cuantas SUS Sly's.

\- "Estos dos creen que me engañan, se nota a leguas que a Ron le gusta Zabini y Zabini a Ron, así que quizás que pasara en la sala, no se sabe" - pensó Hermione- "pero Harry y Malfoy… Y yo que pensé que nunca iba a pasar, esas miradas desde como tercer curso no eran por nada, pero bueno, al parecer solo es trabajo por cuenta de estos dos"- pensó Hermione – aunque por otro lado…. -

-H&D-

Gracias totales a todos los que incluyeron en favoritos y alertas, son los mejore, unos besotes y lamento el atraso, pero la universidad y el trabajo


End file.
